


一场出乎所有人预料的爱情

by TcnitsniAZ



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcnitsniAZ/pseuds/TcnitsniAZ
Summary: 狗一方性转





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 狗一方性转

安德烈最近恋爱了，球队每个人都知道。这太明显了，除了爱情还有什么能叫男人平白无故发出傻笑？只有爱情，只会是爱情。但是所有人，包括洛伦佐，也没能从安德烈咧开的嘴里撬出那个名字。这件事就成了一个所有人都知道的秘密。  
当所有人在更衣室忙着欢呼联赛的胜利，把香槟喷到别人脸上，安德烈捂着脸用脑袋把铁皮橱砸得框框响，每个人都扭头看他。安德烈揪着球衣，脸和嘴角那个唇印一样红，他脸上的表情维持在甜蜜、痛苦与癫狂的交界线上：  
“她跳进我怀里。”  
“她亲我。”  
于是真相大白，每一个人都发出同情的“哦——”。她，那个姑娘，克里斯蒂娜，每个人都喜欢的克里斯蒂娜。洛伦佐把一罐啤酒塞进安德烈的手心，拍了拍他的肩膀：  
“别想了，来喝。”  
每个人都来敬安德烈一杯酒，“为了安迪可怜的爱情”，安德烈被灌得莫名其妙：  
“不是，为什么？”  
每个人都安慰他：  
“不要多想，喝吧，没事，还有下次。”  
安德烈被灌得莫名其妙，醉得飞快，倒霉蛋洛伦佐被抓住，然后所有人知道一切。克里斯蒂娜的长卷发，她性感的深色皮肤，她的绿眼睛——“那眼睛，你们不知道她的眼睛有多美！”安德烈打着酒嗝趴到洛伦佐身上，把啤酒罐捅到他的鼻子上，“西西里的湖水，她的眼睛比那湖水还要好看。”洛伦佐没好气地甩开醉鬼：“是，我们都不知道，就你知道。”——她跳舞时绷紧的大腿，腾空时的身体曲线，她的笑，她朝人挥手的动作，她和男友接吻的表情……  
“等等，兄弟，等等，这就有点过了吧。”支棱着耳朵的前锋打断安德烈的话，得到安德烈激烈反抗“你不懂！”，前锋举手投降，被其他人按到后面去。  
“她就是很好……”  
然后接下来一直到庆祝准备转移，到他们一直去的小酒馆里去，去和啦啦队的甜心们一同庆祝，安德烈絮絮叨叨，没完没了，把“克里斯蒂娜是那么好”车轱辘一样颠来倒去讲了几百遍。洛伦佐拖着他的胳膊把他扔到床上，安德烈都没停下嘴。洛伦佐把矿泉水扔到他胸口：“她有男朋友了，省省吧安德烈。”  
安德烈迷迷瞪瞪抱着瓶子：“她没有。”  
“她有，才交上，你忘了啦啦队姑娘说了什么？”  
“她没有……”安德烈反驳他，“他们只想上她。”  
“啊？？？？？”  
洛伦佐得知一些他从来不知道的事：  
“等等，你说你在哪儿遇到她？”  
“就秋千。”安德烈口齿不清，洛伦佐决定不和醉鬼计较，在床上醉成一滩的人嘟嘟哝哝继续讲“她那时正吸烟，如果不是烟的火星我都发现不了她。”  
“我一开始就是好奇，走进了才发现是她，她妆都花了。”  
“妆花了？”  
“她在哭，”安德烈胡乱挥挥手叫洛伦佐不要打断他，“我其实感觉我吓到她了……”  
洛伦佐从朋友颠三倒四的话里理出故事：自己的朋友暗恋克里斯蒂娜很久，不知道是那个晚上安德烈在哪个公园的秋千上遇到了一个人吸着烟流眼泪的克里斯蒂娜，在这位朋友手忙脚乱的笨拙并无效的安慰后，克里斯蒂娜分给他一根烟。两个人坐在秋千上抽完一根又一根，安德烈肩膀上的木头疙瘩一句话都说不出来，克里斯蒂娜跟他讲自己分手了。用安德烈的原话就是——“那双眼睛，在火光底下流泪，她都不愿意让我看见她眼泪，我心都碎了。”“她胳膊上有淤青，她都不想给我看。”“她和我讲她其实没那么喜欢那个男人，是她提出的分手，她也没有那么不喜欢他，她只是……”  
“腻了？”  
安德烈闭上眼睛缓缓摇头：  
“她没说，我知道她不是。”  
紧接着他又低低重复了一次：  
“我知道她不是，她只是，只是……”  
安德烈“只是”了半天也没讲出来，洛伦佐直接打断了他的“只是”：  
“她还有她的男友们，怎么也轮不到你担心，别想了。”  
“她没有男朋友。”  
“那个盖坦？我看见他们分一根烟。”  
“不是，盖坦有男朋友。”  
“我不知道？他什么时候……算了，那达里奥？”  
“达里奥不是……”安德烈痛苦呻吟，“她不是那种女孩。”  
洛伦佐被搞得一头雾水：  
“那你怎么说他们只想跟她上床？”  
安德烈没接他的话，任由洛伦佐怎么问都没再讲一句。那不是他说的，那是克里斯蒂娜自己的话。  
那时候棕发姑娘的眼泪全都干在了脸上，连带着那些黑糊糊的眼线和眼影。她在秋千的铁杆上按灭烟头，安德烈摸遍了全身的口袋都找不到一张纸巾，只能看着她站起来，低着头，卷发落下来，安德烈彻底看不清她的表情。  
“我得回去了。”她说，声音叫安德烈直心疼。她拒绝了安德烈伸过来的手，没拒绝他送她回去的提议。  
安德烈跟在心爱的姑娘旁边，不敢再多说一句话。他能说什么，该怎么说，他只是一个球队的成员，他们只在比赛的时候还能算有点交集，他要怎么办？安德烈搜肠刮肚想挤些什么出来，试图稍稍安慰下克里斯蒂娜。安德烈看着旁边的姑娘低头踩着影子走，直揪心。  
“我不是不喜欢他。”  
没头没脑一句话突然被克里斯蒂娜抛出来，安德烈想了半天才想明白“他”是指谁。现在他又要纠结于该怎么回，好在克里斯蒂娜完全就没有让他回的意思。  
“我也没有那么喜欢他。”  
她踢走一颗小石子，那小东西咕噜噜滚进路灯的阴影里，完完全全看不见了。  
“我只是，你知道……”  
后半句话含含糊糊消失在晚风里，安德烈明白她是什么意思：  
“只是不想一个人，也不喜欢两个人。”  
克里斯蒂娜看了他一眼，眨了一下眼睛，接着又去揉它，抱怨道眼睛肿了，没反驳安德烈的话。  
安德烈不知道该怎么往下讲，克里斯蒂娜也没有继续讲的意思，他们就沉默地走了一段。安德烈这才发现她正带自己漫无目的地转，这绝对不是回公寓的路，而她在路口选择方向也相当随意，完全由脚去决定。  
他们路过一大丛野生蒲公英，植物浅淡的气息在夜晚格外明显。  
“我知道他们只想跟我上床。”  
克里斯蒂娜戳了戳旁边植物的叶子，安德烈叫不上那个的名字，突然看向他的绿色眼睛叫他彻底失去发声的能力。  
那双眼睛，在夜里的眼睛已经完全就是深色的，只是安德烈知道那应该是比海还要好看的绿。那双眼睛看着他，眼睛的主人什么都没讲，只是看着他，安德烈却听到她在问，你呢，你喜欢我吗？那双眼睛看着他，就像落水人看着那根救命绳，她绝望地呼救，安德烈是唯一站在岸上看着她的人。那眼神里几乎带了些恳求的意味。那些脆弱一览无余，她的恐惧，她仅剩的那一点点希望，看了只让人想抱抱她。  
安德烈下意识握住她的手腕，她抖了一下，没有抽出手。他把她拉进自己的怀里，克里斯蒂娜就由着他。安德烈抚摸她僵硬的后颈，把她的脑袋按到自己肩膀上。他吻了一下她的头顶：  
“我在。”  
安德烈听到一声哽咽，感到自己的衣服被揪紧。他轻轻拍着克里斯蒂娜的腰背，单薄的肩胛骨就在他的手心下抖动。  
“……我不想回去。”  
如果他们不是靠得这样近，安德烈绝对会漏掉这句话，他的心都快化了。他听到自己说，好，不回去。  
安德烈不知道自己是怎么把她带回自己公寓的，等他把脸埋在掌心里无声嚎叫自己都干了些什么的时候，克里斯蒂娜已经在用他的浴室。安德烈唯一庆幸的就是洛伦佐说好今天不回来。克里斯蒂娜裹着他的浴袍出来，眼睛还是红的。安德烈把她塞到沙发上，给她一杯热可可。克里斯蒂娜缩着膝盖抱着杯子，小口小口喝，任由头发上的水从领口滑进浴袍，把后背都濡湿一大半。安德烈看不过眼，帮她把头发差不多擦干，又让她换上新的睡衣，还是他自己的，他真的没有新的衣服了。该庆幸自己还有个妹妹，以前帮着擦过头发，安德烈没有把事情搞砸。  
他把克里斯蒂娜按进被窝，让她先睡觉，不要再想别的。克里斯蒂娜看着他，他也不知道该说什么别的，借口洗澡躲进浴室。他搓了搓脸，怎么也忘不掉刚才克里斯蒂安抱着杯子的乖巧样子，包括她抬脸看自己的眼神。冷静一点，安德烈，你不能，她今晚已经足够伤心。等他能冷静下来，才把自己的上衣脱下来，浴室的门就被打开，克里斯蒂娜光着脚走到他面前。  
她捧住安德烈的脸，在他能有任何反应之前吻上他。这感觉太好，美妙到安德烈完全不想推开她。这个吻带着急切，毛毛躁躁的可爱，她唇上还有可可的香甜气息，安德烈完全沉溺，没法把理智聚一聚。  
克里斯蒂娜下一个动作就像是个响亮的巴掌，一下子把他从沉溺的空间里打出来——她解开了衣服的扣子。安德烈下意识去捞往下掉的衣服，那倒霉催的布料生生从他手里滑出去，手心一下子贴到姑娘温热的腰上。这几乎就像他主动揽着她了。克里斯蒂娜往前靠了靠，柔软的胸脯直接贴到他的胸膛，安德烈感到自己的脸一下子就烧起来了。他都不敢去看克里斯蒂娜眼睛以下的地方：  
“不，克里斯蒂娜，我不可以。”  
“为什么，”她勾住安德烈的脖子，声音还是哑的，她凑过去还想亲吻他的嘴唇，“你不喜欢我吗？”  
“我喜欢，但是……”安德烈闭眼扭头躲过她的亲吻，却受不了她一个劲往自己身上靠，姑娘光滑柔软的肌肤碰到的地方几乎要烧起来。他也说不过她，索性把她抱起来。克里斯蒂娜发出一声惊呼，又很快笑起来，自己夹紧了安德烈的腰。她拿手去蹭安德烈后脑勺，还想要去亲吻他的嘴唇。她预料到安德烈会把她放到床上，用被子把自己完全裹住却出乎了她的预料。  
“安德烈？”  
按着他的手顿了一下，飞快扯下蒙住她脑袋的被子，其他的还是没有动。安德烈的脸红得能滴血。两个人你看着我，我看着你，安德烈磕磕绊绊解释：“我……不是，我没有……就是……”  
克里斯蒂娜打断了他，她看着红到肩膀的男孩，轻轻问：“你是不喜欢我吗？”  
安德烈摇头，神似大狗晃脑袋。  
“你不想和我做？”  
这次安德烈噎住了，他愣了半天，克里斯蒂娜移开眼睛，这已经不用再问了。安德烈闭了闭眼，挤出一句想。男孩的肩膀完全变红了，而他还闭着眼，脸上的羞耻和坦荡悄悄戳了克里斯蒂娜的心一下，随后紧接着又是第二下。  
“我想，但不是今晚。”  
安德烈睁开眼睛，有些不好意思地看着她：  
“我不想你误会。”  
这是第三下，克里斯蒂娜的心一软，同时她感到鼓胀的酸意：  
“好……”  
安德烈这才放她出来。之前的睡衣已经掉在了浴室瓷砖上，不能再穿，而安德烈显然也没有第二件睡衣，他找出了自己的衬衫给克里斯蒂娜。  
克里斯蒂娜穿着安德烈的衬衫缩进被子，很暖和，不到一会儿她就昏昏欲睡。另一边床铺的下陷拉住她，另一个更高的体温钻进来，就在背后不远不近，让人完全没法忽视。克里斯蒂娜下意识靠近那团热源，她能感到一条胳膊疑迟着揽住自己的腰。她完全被这温度包裹，舒服的高温帮着床铺把她拉进睡眠，她在完全睡过去之前迷迷糊糊：“安德——”她也不知道自己在说什么。  
“她在睡着之前叫了我的名字，”安德烈终于开尊口，理了一下好奇地不行的洛伦佐，“她在我醒过来之前就走了，带着我的衬衫。”  
“她走之前亲了我一口，在嘴唇上，我能感觉到。”  
安德烈完全没看见洛伦佐飞进头发里的白眼。


	2. Chapter 2

接下来的一切都顺理成章，他们首先变成了网友，也不叫网友，毕竟他们很大程度都用短信交流。克里斯蒂娜总是会有很可爱的东西分享给他，偶尔，真的很偶尔的情况下，安德烈会受到可爱到要人命的赖床照。安德烈爱死了姑娘散在被子外的卷发，也爱埋进枕头里的那半张可爱脸蛋。  
每当安德烈捧着手机在沙发上翻滚，洛伦佐总是会揣他的屁股。安德烈原谅他，没有喜欢的姑娘的男人太可怜了。瞧瞧，他甚至不能理解这种喜悦。洛伦佐比了个手势，讲不出来来。  
球队的训练暂时告一段落，克里斯蒂娜却还得接着她的舞蹈工作。  
当她有一天和安德烈抱怨新工作起太早，地铁人又太多，安德烈问她要不要他去接他，他正好有摩托，平时也没什么事。克里斯蒂娜一连发了四个感叹号，要不是隔着手机屏幕，安德烈觉得她绝对会欢呼一声跳进自己怀里，就和那天一样。绿色的眼睛弯起来，笑得人心都能被甜化。  
于是安德烈第二天早上出现在克里斯蒂娜的公寓下面，克里斯蒂娜已经在等着他，安德烈老远就看见她。克里斯蒂娜穿着一件薄外套，脑袋上扣着一顶白色球帽，正低着头玩手机。安德烈在她面前停下来，克里斯蒂娜抬头的时候眼里还有点茫然，看清是他时候就笑了起来。她叫了一声安德烈的名字，名字的主人的心口在一瞬间被击中，因为那个笑，因为那句“安德烈”，安德烈觉得为了这些，早上吹着冷风都值。  
安德烈把头盔递给她，克里斯蒂娜爬上后座，然后他们出发。巴黎还没进到冬天，早上已经有点凉，他们聊了一会儿克里斯蒂娜就不再讲话。安德烈能感到她往自己这边缩了一点，头盔圆圆的外壳抵上他的肩膀，香水的气味窜进鼻子，安德烈那块肩膀就不敢再动。他试着叫了一声克里斯蒂娜的名字，意大利姑娘回了他一声低低的嗯，安德烈后知后觉她穿得不多，可能有些冷。  
“克里斯蒂娜，你冷吗？”  
安德烈问这句话的时候他们正好路过铁塔，克里斯蒂娜兴奋地直起腰去拿手机拍那个高大的建筑物，她的注意力明显放在了手机上：  
“啊？没，我不冷。”  
安德烈有些好笑，他当然没相信傻姑娘的话。下一个红绿灯的时候，他趁着红灯转过来，克里斯蒂娜正编辑那段小视频。他贴了一下她的手背，那个冰凉的温度叫安德烈心疼又生气，冷的话为什么不跟他讲。他握住了克里斯蒂娜的手，克里斯蒂娜还试图往外抽：  
“没事，我真的不冷。”  
安德烈直接气笑了，就要脱下自己的衣服：“冷为什么不说？”  
克里斯蒂娜忙按住他，让他不要脱衣服，说开车的时候他在前面才更冷。  
“而且，我可以抱着你啊……”  
最后的声音越来越小，克里斯蒂娜的脸红起来，流露出羞赫的绿色眼睛叫安德烈看得一愣。她不好意思地眨了一下眼睛，推着安德烈的肩膀催他开车。安德烈一直到握住车把，脑子都是晕乎乎的，老天，克里斯蒂娜脸红了，天啊，真好看，太好看了。  
安德烈努力了几次都没能让翘起来的嘴角回到原来的地方，然后，很快的，他的呼吸就顿住了——克里斯蒂娜慢慢地环上了他的腰，接着又把脸颊放到了他的背上。安德烈的呼吸被捏住，他只能颤颤巍巍从克里斯蒂娜的香水味里收取一点点氧气，接着再一点点挤出来。安德烈一整个背部肌肉都绷紧，随时都有可能抽筋。安德烈听到克里斯蒂娜噗噗笑：  
“这么紧张？”  
安德烈不亲不重拍了一下她的手背，克里斯蒂娜又笑了。甜蜜又好气的感觉填满了他的心。安德烈的心扑通直跳。  
到地方后克里斯蒂娜跳下车，把头盔还到安德烈的手里。她的脸不知道是吹了风，还是刚才的红没褪下去，红扑扑的很可爱。她朝着安德烈道别，安德烈看着她走进工作室的门。一会儿，安德烈裤兜里的手机震了一下、  
——你晚上空吗？  
——我来接你？  
——好；）

安德烈过上了每天早晚接送克里斯蒂娜的生活。就此，所有哥们想用小摩托都得往后排，洛伦佐也失去了优先权。有一次安德烈忘了加油，洛伦佐不得不陪着他推车四处找加油站。安德烈完全乐在其中。有些晚上，运气好的时候，他们会遇上铁塔亮灯。克里斯蒂娜的那些小声的赞叹，让她有一种毛茸茸的可爱。还有就是，在最后到克里斯蒂娜楼下的时候，他们分别前，克里斯蒂娜的那个分别吻，从一开始的脸颊到嘴角，最后又贴上嘴唇，软软凉凉的嘴唇印在安德烈心上，羽毛轻飘飘的触感，挠得心直痒。  
克里斯蒂娜的工作的最后一个晚上，她没有立马放开安德烈。她贴着安德烈的嘴唇说明天她就不用去那里上班了，接着她又说她的室友今晚不回来。绿色的眼睛里闪着小狡黠，安德烈的脸“轰”地一下红了。  
接下来？接下来的日子里他们开始约会。其实他们的日子似乎和之前没什么两样，只是会多很多亲吻和爱抚。安德烈还是能察觉到克里斯蒂娜的不安，那些小情绪就像蠢蠢欲动的小动物，时不时冒出来动一下，接着又给安德烈揉回去。她有时候会从后面抱住安德烈的脑袋，趁着他没从沙发上起来，把自己当下巴架在上面，含糊不清地问他，嘿，安德烈，你是我的吗。安德烈总是会说，是，当然，我是，然后把她拖到自己怀里，用自己的怀抱包住她。只是看着毛茸茸的情绪冒出来的频率，克里斯蒂娜从来没真正相信那些话。  
他们在一个醉醺醺的晚上摔上床，安德烈搂着她垫在下面，克里斯蒂娜还在为安德烈喝不过她而笑个不停。安德烈的神经完全被酒精浸泡，脑子里轻飘飘，只剩下一片傻乐。他搂着克里斯蒂娜的腰：“你要不要试着上我？”  
克里斯蒂娜的笑戛然而止。她睁大眼睛看着自己完全醉过头的男友，拍了拍他的胸：“什么？”  
“什么？”  
“你说什么？”  
于是安德烈重复了一遍他的问题，异常果断地。克里斯蒂娜趴在他身上沉默了一会儿，然后点头。她说，好。  
安德烈东倒西歪进了浴室。他脱下衣服的时候手脚发软，坐到放满热水的浴缸里的时候开始紧张。是的，他当然知道自己说了什么，他只是试图做点什么好让克里斯蒂娜完全安心，如果不能完全，至少能安心一点。虽然他根本不知道这样有没有用。  
等他彻底洗完，之前的那点果敢就凉了个透。安德烈裹着浴巾挪出浴室，别看他之前斩钉截铁的态度，没有哪一个直男在自己的屁股真的不保，不保的对象还是自己女朋友，而且还是他主动的时候会处变不惊好吗！  
等他慢吞吞挪到克里斯蒂娜的房间，只往床上撇了一眼就让他的脚被钉在地板上——克里斯蒂娜盘腿坐在床上，面前摆着一个粉红色的按摩棒以及一瓶润滑油，而她看上去相当兴致勃勃。  
克里斯蒂娜发现他站在门口，于是招手叫他过去，安德烈只得把生根的脚拔出来，走进房间顺带关上门。克里斯蒂娜拍拍身边的床示意他坐下来。安德烈嘴里发苦，她手里那东西的大小 哪怕是被酒精放松的脑子也感到毛骨悚然。他扯着浴巾并腿坐下来，浴巾太窄了，总有一节大腿会露在外面。平时他不会在意，可现在——  
克里斯蒂娜放在他膝盖上的手打断了安德烈脑子里乱七八糟的想法。她把安德烈按倒，开始慢慢亲吻他。这似乎和平时没什么两样，安德烈又重新回到醉酒那种轻飘飘的状态，克里斯蒂娜的舌头相当柔软，掉在他脸上的头发也还是熟悉的味道。他僵硬的肌肉渐渐放松。安德烈由着她从嘴唇一直闻到额角，又下移到耳廓和脖子。期间克里斯蒂娜一直没停下揉捏他胸部的手，然后渐渐地，有什么开始不对劲了。可能是酒精的作用，不，一定是酒精的作用，从乳尖扩散开来的奇妙感觉让安德烈难耐地扭了一下，他已经变成一团糊的脑袋艰难转动了一下：“克里斯蒂——啊！”  
意大利姑娘一个小小的动作就让他直接叫出来，跟之前任何情深时的呻吟都不一样，安德烈直接捂住自己的嘴，没脸，他没脸见人。  
克里斯蒂娜笑着凑过来那嘴唇蹭他的手背 几乎是撒娇地说这样她就亲不到了。安德烈的手被拉开，克里斯蒂娜亲吻滚烫的脸颊，她问他舒服吗，而安德烈闭紧嘴巴，又被连着问了好几遍，克里斯蒂娜一副你不说我们就这样结束的架势，他才自暴自弃地点头承认。  
安德烈不记得自己是什么时候硬起来的，反正他刚出浴室的时候没有，坐在床上被按倒的时候也没有。这一发现让他更加羞耻，他并拢腿试图掩盖反应，却只被克里斯蒂娜把腿拉开。  
克里斯蒂娜亲了一口他的膝盖，想了想还是把一只枕头塞在安德烈的腰下面。于是安德烈现在几乎是腾空的，腰被抓着往上提，下面的枕头几乎可以忽略不计。当冰冷滑腻的润滑油顺着会阴滑倒臀缝的时候，他还是没忍住抖了一下。克里斯蒂娜安慰地揉了揉他的大腿，上面的肌肉纠成一团。  
“别怕 ”她安慰道，接着又补了一句，“我不会让你疼。”  
安德烈点头。  
她真的做到了，完全不痛，但是这漫长的前戏叫安德烈害怕，是真的害怕。一根手指的时候只有些怪异感，没有什么，两根还算能接受，等添到第三根的时候，事情就完全失去了掌控。安德烈的腿不自觉地绷紧了，他的嘴唇颤抖，完全不能好好掌握自己的喉咙，乱七八糟的呻吟全都漏出来，酒精和陌生的快感联合作用，把他的腰搞到软成一片。  
“不……别……”这似乎是他能说的唯一的次，他连克里斯蒂娜的名字都不能发全音。  
如果时间再长一点，他有可能会哭出来，介于安德烈现在的嗓子已经哽咽。三根手指缓缓抽出去让他能够喘息一小会儿，把一滩的意识收拾起来，团成一小团。  
中场休息时间似乎有点长，安德烈喘着气撑起身看了一眼。他不该看，胸口的红肿是不用想的，自家小兄弟这么精神让他有点吃惊，但现在他脑子也不能再继续转，理解原因对现在的他算是超纲，克里斯蒂娜正往腰上绑的东西让他完全卡壳——以他现在这个角度，那玩意儿看上去比之前还要大。  
安德烈张目结舌，克里斯蒂娜注意到他的眼神，朝他甜甜地笑了一下，把落下来的头发别到耳后：  
“别着急，我马上就好。”  
“不，”  
安德烈开始挣扎起来，可惜克里斯蒂娜在他能讲出下一句之前就把他拉倒了对的位置，他明显能感到那个巨大的头抵在了自己屁股上，  
“你不觉得这个太大了吗？”  
“嗯？”克里斯蒂娜疑惑抬头，安德烈看着她掂了掂手里的假阴茎，甚至还和他的比了比，“好像是有点啊，但我这儿没别的了，先凑合用吧。”  
安德烈一口气堵在胸口，接着很快他就被噎住了。感谢折磨人的前戏，这个玩具进去得相当顺利，克里斯蒂娜稳稳地把它推到底，安德烈不可控制地屏住了气，不疼，被完全打开的感觉太过奇怪。  
克里斯蒂娜等到他完全适应才开始动，安德烈只觉得自己的脑子都要被操出去。陌生且凶猛的情欲一下子就把他打翻，他在床单上挣扎，每次刚要从水里抬头就又被他的姑娘按回去。他剧烈喘息着，舌头和脑子一同哆嗦。克里斯蒂娜扳过他的脸吻他，而安德烈几乎不能意识到自己究竟在干什么。  
高潮——安德烈甚至都不知道那究竟是不是高潮——来得相当快，他完全被拖进去，连克里斯蒂娜的声音都像是隔了一层，他只能下意识去张开嘴，接受她的吻。他发出些无意义的呻吟，再次回过神的时候他意识到克里斯蒂娜正趴在他身上，手指绕着他的胸毛打转，假阴茎还在他的屁股里。  
克里斯蒂娜揉了揉他的嘴唇，眼睛里是不知名的满足：“安德烈，你是我的。”

安德烈抬起酸软的胳膊，揉了揉她的卷发：  
“我是。”


End file.
